He loves me, He loves me not
by Saranghae Jagiya
Summary: Alissa a 17 year old with only 3 months left of her senior year. She's a straight "A" student who realizes she has feelings for her best friend Min woo who. Will she have the strength to tell him or will she have to always wonder if he felt the same way.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a typical 17year old brunette, with emerald eyes.

I woke up as I did any other day; My alarm clock nagged me to get up for school.

I'm a lazy type of person, I put off everything till last minute and then I always regret and say to myself "_Alissa!! you need to get up earlier._" It never works because when you are dreaming you feel happy and free. Float away from your troubles and go to far away lands made up or real.

Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted my fairytale dream, everything would be prefect. I couldn't wait until bedtime I would even try to go to bed early. I would dream of myself and my prince. He would whisk me away on a Optical White unicorn, and he would of course be handsome. But you can't forget that he would be smart, and thoughtful.

My new 17 year old version is well different then my 4 year old one.

He won't have a unicorn or wear tights, won't save me from a dragon. But he will have to be handsome, smart and thoughtful.

Yes, my new prince is different from what I longed for then. The only problem I think what I'm describing to you is my best friend, Min woo. Yeah he is from another country but I really like him.

I finished primping myself and went outside to wait for my prince Min woo to pick me up for school with his "Unicorn". Maybe instead of an Optical white one Min woo has a Blue one.

_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed Love._

Alright here's another story by me I'm sortof on a snag for my other one. Any advice will be taken for it. I should have another chapter up by tonight.

Love,

Saranghae Jagiya


	2. Chapter 2

**He Loves me, He loves me not. **

**Chapter 2**

"So?" Said Min woo

"So what." I said with a smile.

"Well you actually got up this time, I didn't have to come upstairs and drag you out of your bed like last time." He said with a smile and then a smirk.

"Well I was really tired. _Someone _called me every five minutes moaning and groaning about his Ex-girlfriend Clara." I said stealthily.

"Yeah you're right." Min woo said with a mocking tone.

I've known Min woo since he moved here from Korea in the 1st grade. Kids were really mean to him and after a while I did my best to make them stop and we eventually became friends. Our parents like each other a lot and we have been inseprable ever since. He's told me about his life in Korea, and I've told him about how he should dress and that he should keep his accent.

"Hey Alissa want to skip school?"

"Alissa?"

"Yeah sure why not It's a beautiful day."

"Okay good because I actually already did make plans for me and you today." Min woo said with a smile.

8 pm that day:

He took his arm off his chair and moved it near me. Then I saw he was turning the radio station. I was a little dissapointed but a little happy since if he had done that then maybe he'd be expecting something from me.

"Alissa."

"Yes?"

"We're here."

Min woo opend my Door and we walked inside to his Mother's reasturant. It was a little past 8and we were starving.

School had been out for awhile so it was okay that we went to eat here. The whole day we went shopping and we even went to the harbor and walked around. We got ice cream and shared with each other. The whole day was so special. What made it even better was that it was a friday. Fridays meant that Min woo slept over my house or I went over his.

"So what will you to lovers have?" Said Min Woos Aunt

"Ugh that's not fair we are just friends Aunty, and we'll have the usual right?"

"Mhmm the usual."

"Thanks aunty!!" We both said simultaniously.

**After Dinner:**

"Ahh today was wonderfull Min Woo, thank you so much!."

I gave min woo a hug, but he held me longer then he usually does.

"Min woo?" "Yeah." "Why are you still holding on?"

I must admit that though it was strange that he was still holding on to me, I enjoyed the soft touch of his hands and his deep golden brown eyes. He made me feel protected. At that moment I knew that I really loved Min woo.

I closed my eyes and hugged Min Woo back. Then within deep thought I had an overwelming urge to kiss him. Instead of it really being a thought it was reality.

I opend my eyes just in time for me kissing my love on the mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**He Loves me, He loves me not.**

**Chapter 3**

_"thoughts"_

"regular Convo"

**Min Woo POV:**

_"Ever since two months ago I've loved her so much. I wonder if she can tell that I do. When I'm around her I feel so happy, and I can tell her anything. She is and always will be the one that I love. I wonder why it took me so long to realize that I had such a good thing going for myself."_

I held her closer to myself, I felt how uncomfortable she was. When I was about to say Sorry she just joined back in. I held her close to myself smelling her shampoo. She smelled like flowers on a nice spring day. I wanted to kiss her right there and make her mine but I feared what if she didn't like me the same way back. I would never want to ruin our friendship that we had.As I was trapped in my thoughts I didn't notice that Alissa's soft lips were on my mouth. I opened my eyes quickly in to see that it was her. I was abut to kiss her back when she broke away.

"Sorry" Alissa mutterd.

Alissa ran across the beach to her hiding spot. She thought I didn't know where this was but she forgot that I was the one who showed her. It was between two very large rocks at the ocean. The tide was coming in but she was safe anyway in there. I ran after her and found her hiding.

The beach was are favorite place, we both enjoyed it very much. I sat next to her and held her hand. I usually stayed on the sand and would have to drag Alissa out of the water when it was time to go. She loved it so much I hated having to make her go home. All she went home to was an empty house. Her parents were always off somewhere else leaving her alone for sometimes months. I always hoped that my love would help ease her pain.

"If I kiss you alissa will It make you feel better?"

"Because whether you want to be or not I don't care because I love you."

I moved closer to her. I pressed her head clos to mine and I kissed her. I simply kissed her no tongue nothing. I felt shock waves going through me. She must have liked it to because she didn't move away she just moved closer.

"Alissa I love you."

"Min woo I love you too."

We laid down on the sand together looking up at the stars. I held her hand in mine while she rested her head on my chest.

**Alissa POV:**

As I lay on his chest I sleep overcame me. i dreamt of my Min Woo and how I love him and he loves me. I had my fairy tale prince, and fairy tale dream.

Before my eyes closed I kissed Min woo's cheek and I fell asleep peacefully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I hope you all like it I will right more soon!!**

**Please review I would love that and thanks so much for reading my story.**

**Any questions or comments just you know review. **

**Thanks!**

**Love Saranghae Jagiya**


	4. Chapter 4

**He loves me, He loves me not.**

**_Chapter 4_**

Alissa's hand was cool and soft on my cheek compared to the rough grainy sand underneath us, and for a moment I felt my self wish we could just stay like this forever.There was something that was so loving about the way her body snuggled up against mine when a cool breeze came and made her cold. I loved watching her sleep in my arms.The sun had risen from his slumber just as we had, I was in a great shock that we were still here. I hoped my parents wouldn't be mad about this. I know that I'll probably regret this later, but right now, holding her is the greatest thing I have ever felt with anyone.

"Alissa I think our parents may worry about us, we should probably get going."

"Yeah, maybe in like an hour." Alissa said while falling back asleep against a rock.

"Can we have breakfast at your place." She said with half lided eyes and a yawn.

"Yeah, if my parents don't kill us. Come on get on my back and I'll run us to my house."

I ran to our red and brown stone house with Alissa on my back.

I looked for the large red Maple tree's and the black gated entrance with our initials on them

"Alright we are here I just have to get in some how." I said uncertanly.

"Okay, Alissa get up on my shoulders and climb this tree wait for me on that branch, ok?"

I knelt down so she could sit on my shoulders, I pushed myself up and made sure she got in the tree safley.

I then climbed up to where she was, and then I got down on the other side of the gate in our backyard.

"Alright you're going to have to grab on there and toss yourself onto me" I said.

" Umm are you sure because this branch isn't exactly steady."

"Yeah I've done this tons of times when I was little, you remember how I loved climbing trees."

"Alright well If you are sure then I will."

She slowly climbed on the branch and lifted herself down to me.

"Alright you need to let go I got you!"

"what?"

"Let go of the branch I got you, you're safe."

I gracefully caught her in my arms and let her catch her breath. I then put her down on the grass and we snuck into my back door.

We removed our shoes and walked into the kitchen looking for my parents.

We walked in to see my Mother and Father sitting down at the table reading the newspaper chatting about the day in Korean.

"Eh..um."

"Oh hello dears." My mother said to us in Korean. You see Alissa practicaly lives with us so my mother would take her with me to Korean lessons every week.

"We were just wondering when you would come back from Alissa's House." She smiled.

-- Alissa POV --

Min Woo's Mother was a nice woman. She saw me as Min woo's equal and she deciplined me with my school work just like Min woo.

Because of her I tried so much harder to succed in my work. I wanted to go to the same schools as him so we could be best friends or even more forever.

--

That night:

The two star struck lovers held each other in their arms.

"Min woo."

"Yes?"

"I Love you"

"I Love you too."

Min woo Pov

At that moment Alissa fell asleep in my arms again and I held her all night long, never wanting to let go of her.

"I will never let go of you from me Alissa you hear me, I love you."

I kissed her on the forehead and I wrapped the covers around us falling asleep with my one true love by my side.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright this is a short series.

But, guess what! There will be a Sequal to this. Not telling anything else, but I guarante you it will be wonderful, heart breaking, romantic, and there will be love.

Please review if you want anything in the new one, any criticism you know.

Love yah!


End file.
